Love Comes Back The Series
by DarkChoWriter
Summary: The 3rd chap. is about Leo and Piper. (They won)Chapter 1 was also about Leo and Piper. Chapter 2 was about Phoebe and Cole. Review and vote. It's official. Phoebe and Cole won. Okay the chapter will be up soon.
1. One night of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. Although I wish I did. This is my 4th fic for Charmed. Hope y'all like.  
  
Piper and Leo were cuddling near the fire place. "Finally the source is gone." she said. "Now we can talk about our future." he said. They kissed. "I love you Leo." she said. "I love you too Piper." he replied. Piper remembered when she felt afraid when Leo was about to die. One minute she was praying that Leo would live. The next Leo was with her. "Leo I have had a strong love you for a long time." she said. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked. "I hope so." she said. "Are you sure you're ready to take it to the next step? he asked. "Leo we got married now I really want to seal our relationship." she said. Leo picked Piper up orbed to her room and that night Leo and Piper made love.  
  
The next morning as Piper was making coffee Leo orbed in. "Hey Leo." she said "I missed you where did you go?" Leo then said "I got a call from the elders and it appears that they said you should go see a doctor today." Piper was amazed. "Why do they think I have something that can be deadly?" she said. "No. It's just last night and all they think that we could've been blessed with a child." he said. "Oh my god." she said. Piper ran to the phone and called a doctor. Once she made the appointment she walked back to the kitchen. Leo was waiting for her. "I've made an appointment to see Dr. Clark at 2:00 p.m. this afternoon." she said. "Piper you do know that this means that we may finally have a child right?" he said. "It's all that I can think about right now." she said. Paige walked in and said "Hey you guys." Leo and Piper still hugged and kissed. "You 2 seem really happy today what's up?" she asked. "Paige you may become an aunt." Piper replied. "Oh my gosh that's such  
great news." Paige said. All of the sudden Phoebe and Cole shimmered into the kitchen. "Okay um how did that happen?" Piper said. "Cole promised Seer that he would help bring the hollow back. But in return she made him a demon again. Only for the good side." Phoebe said. Cole and Phoebe kissed. "Well guess what you and mister good demon maybe be and uncle and aunt." Piper said. Cole didn't understand her. "Cole that means Piper may be pregnant and you'll be part of the child's life." Phoebe said. But when she thought about it again she said "Oh my god Piper this is great!" Piper was happy and so was Leo. They just could'nt have imagine that their one night of love could've made a child.   
  
Piper went to the doctor with Paige and Phoebe by her side. "This is it." Piper said. "Piper Halliwell." a nurse said. "Wish me luck." Piper said. Paige and Phoebe gave her a thumbs up. Piper followed the nurse into a room with a bed. "Please sign these forms." the nurse said. Piper was looking through the form. She completed it. "The doctor is in." the nurse said. "Hello Piper. How are you doing today?" Dr. Clark said. "I'm fine it's just my husband and I want to check if I'm expecting." Piper said. "Oh you and Leo have finally decided to take it to that stage." Dr. Clark said. "Yeah I guess we have." she replied. "Okay well we need to take your blood sample and then an x-ray." Dr. Clark said. "Okay. When are do the results are going to be in?" Piper asked. "Oh maybe about 7:00 p.m. tonight." Dr. Clark replied. Piper gave blood took the x-ray and drove back home with her sisters talking about if she was preganant.   
  
It was 6:55. "Just 5 minutes until we find out Piper." Leo said. "I know" she replied. Leo and Piper kissed. "Cole I'm jealous I want that for Christmas." Phoebe said. They all laughed. "So what are you going to do when you find out you're pregnant Piper?" Paige asked. The phone then rang. "Well we'll find out." Piper said. Piper picked up the phone. "Hello? Oh hi Dr. Clark." she said "Yeah. Okay. Uh huh. Okay thank you." Piper hung up the phone and started to cry. "Oh honey it's not that bad you and Leo could try again." Phoebe said. "It's not it's just I don't wanna throw away my dresser." Piper said. "Why would you have to throw it away?" Paige said. "Because then I'll have more room for the crib." Piper replied. Leo hugged Piper and they kissed. Cole and Phoebe also kissed. They looked as Piper and Leo celebrated. "We have what we want now." Piper said. "Yeah now we just have to make it last for a lifetime." Leo replied.   
  
Okay that was chapter 1. Next Chapter is all Phoebe and Cole. So review and it'll be up. 


	2. The Romantic Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. Enjoy.  
  
Phoebe sat in her room. She looked at her ring. She loved Cole so much. But she just couldn't deal with the fact that he was a demon again. He shimmered into the room. "Phoebe." he said. "Cole. Where were you?" she asked. "I went out to think." he said. "About what?" she asked. "About whether or not I should take you to Paris and show you the romantic dinner I set up for you." he said. Phoebe kissed him. "Oh please do take me." she said. "Shouldn't you write a note for Piper." he said. "Okay but after that you're taking me." she said. Phoebe wrote the note and changed into something more comfortable. It was a nice silky blue dress. "I'm ready." she said. Cole looked at her and said "Come here beautiful." He held her in his arms. "Hold on tight." he said. "I will." she said.  
  
Cole shimmered himself and Phoebe to Paris. When they got there Phoebe just looked at the view. "Cole. Oh my god. Honey you did this for me?" she said. "All for you." he said. Phoebe walked up to him and kissed him. "Thank You Cole." she said. Phoebe looked at the stars and at Cole. She smiled and kissed him again. "I love you Cole." she said. "I love you too Phoebe." he said. They got to the dinner table. Phoebe ate everything that was on the table. There was one last thing that Phoebe and Cole would share. A plate of spaghetti. They got the same noodle and kissed again. It was beyond romantic for Phoebe. They held hands at the table. She felt save with Cole.  
  
Phoebe and Cole looked at the stars. Cole noticed that Phoebe's eyes glistened when she saw the stars. He stood up and took her hand. "Cole this is perfect. I'm in Paris with the man I love having a romantic dinner. How could this evening get better?" she said. "Good question because I actually have something else for you." he said. "What? Cole this is more than enough." she said. "I know but still I want you to be happy." he said. "I already am." she said. "Here Phoebe." he said. He handed her a necklace box. She opened and saw a heart-shaped diamond necklace. "Oh my god Cole." she said "You are one crazy man." Cole put it on her. "I'm not worth this." she said. "You're worth the world Phoebe." he said. Phoebe kissed him and said "You are worth everything to me." Cole and Phoebe were swaying while muttering things to each other lovingly. Cole kissed her on the cheek. "This night was amazing." she said. "What's even more amazing is that I spent it with you." he said. "Cole. I love you so much." she said. "I love you too." he said. They got back to the manor.  
  
It was morning. Phoebe and Cole were still in bed. Cole held Phoebe in his arms. Piper walked by their room and looked at them. "They must be really bummed out." she thought. Leo came up to her and saw them. "Piper they didn't do anything but have dinner in Paris." he said. "I don't know Leo they don't look so innocent." she said. Leo and Piper laughed softly. They kissed and walked back to their room. Phoebe woke up and so did Cole. "How did you sleep last night?" he asked. "Wonderfully and in the arms of the only man I will ever love and marry." she said. Cole kissed her on the forehead and then they drifted off to slept again.  
  
Okay well review this. And vote on who I should do next. Phoebe and Cole or Leo and Piper again. 


	3. The Baby Shower

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. I love this show. And Leo and Piper won. So here is the chapter.  
  
It was 5 months since Piper had found out she was pregnant. She and Leo were happy. But they were still having a little trouble of whether or not to bind their child's powers or to let them learn it. Piper had just walked out of the bathroom after she finished her "Morning Sickness". She went downstairs to see Paige cooking. "Paige? What are you doing?" she asked. "I'm making blueberry pancakes." she replied. "Um why?" she asked. "You need your rest. Now sit down." she replied. Leo orbed in. Piper went over to him and kissed him. "Hey honey." she said. "Hey. How are you feeling?" he asked. "I'm fine." she replied. Cole and Phoebe shimmered into the kitchen. "Hey guys what's up?" Phoebe said. "Ugh. I'm still trying to get used to that." Piper said. "Wait why are you down here? Piper go upstairs now. You need your rest." Phoebe said. "Rest,Rest,Rest. I know I should. But I'm fine okay. And this baby ain't coming for another 3-4 months." Piper replied. "Honey we're only doing this because it's best for you and the baby." Phoebe said. "Okay fine. But Paige you check my book of recipes of how to make those biscuits okay?" Piper said. "Fine just go." Paige said. Piper went upstairs.  
  
Leo checked to see if Piper had gone upstairs. "Okay the coast is clear." he said. "So Leo what's you're plan for Piper's suprise baby shower?" Paige asked. "I don't know. I was hoping you guys had some ideas for me." Leo said. "Well you could take her up there." Phoebe said while pointing upward " To see Prue." Leo looked uncertain. "I don't know Phoebe. I mean it wouldn't be fair to you." he said. "It's okay. Piper needs to see Prue." she replied. "Anything else?" he asked. "Well I could get Grams and mom to come down for the baby shower." Paige said "And don't worry me and Glen.." Paige looked at Phoebe "Who is now my official boyfriend will go shopping for the stuff." Phoebe had a smile on her face. "I knew it." she said. "Oh shut up Phoebe." Paige replied. "Okay I guess we're all set." Leo said. "Now we just need to think about the time." Cole said. "That's right." Phoebe said. "This afternoon 4:00." Leo said. "Okay I'll phone Glen." Paige said. "Cole and I will prepare the house and get the food." Phoebe said. "That only leaves me with Piper." Leo said. They all prepared for the baby shower.  
  
Leo orbed to Piper's room to see her asleep. He went over to her and kissed her on the cheek. Her eyes started to flicker. "Leo?" she said. "Yeah honey it's me." he said. "How long have I been asleep?" she asked. "About an hour." he replied. "Oh." she said. Piper rose up from her bed. "Piper I need you to take my hand." Leo said. "Where are you taking me?" she said. "It's a surprise." he said. "Leo you know I hate surprises." she said while getting closer to Leo. "This one you'll love. Trust me." he replied. They kissed and orbed up.  
  
Leo took her to the clouds of heaven. "Okay. Um Leo why did you take me here?" she asked. "Just wait here." he said. Leo walked off to find Prue. Piper walked around and saw an angel. "Oh you're expecting." the angel said. "Yeah. My husband and I decided we wanted one." Piper replied. "Oh you are very well-known here." the angel said. "Oh yeah. How?" Piper asked. "You are known as a charmed one. I know your sister Prue." the angel said. "Prue?" Piper said. "Yes. I think it's excellent of what you're doing for mankind." the angel said. Piper didn't say anything. "Oh I have to go. Blessed be." the angel said. She flew up to the elders.  
  
Piper still waited for Leo. She started to feel tired. Leo then came out. "Finally. I was about to let all Hell break loose here. Where were you." Piper said. "I went to find someone you have been dying to see." he said. He walked to the side. Prue stood right behind him. Piper couldn't believe it. "Prue?" she said. "Not in the flesh but in the spirit." Prue replied. "Oh my god." Piper said. She went over to Prue and gave her a big hug. "You have no idea how long I have waited to see you." Piper said. She started to cry. Prue did too. Piper had missed Prue so much. "Oh my god. Look at you. Leo you've been working on my sister." Prue said. Piper and Leo blushed. "When are you expecting?" Prue asked. "In another 3-4 months." Piper replied still having tears in her eyes. "Hey I'll be watching over that kid. And I'll be watching over you." Prue said. "Piper it's time for us to go." Leo said. "I'll see you later then Prue?" Piper said. "Yeah. You'll see me soon." Prue said. "And please come down whenever I cast a spell to see you okay?" Piper said. "You can count on it." Prue said. Leo and Piper orbed out. "Blessed Be." Prue said to herself.  
  
Leo and Piper got to the manor. Piper kissed Leo. "What was that for?" he asked. "For being the best husband any woman can ever hope for." she replied. They began to kiss again until they heard a knock on the door. "Uh Piper I sorta ruined your recipe book." Paige said. "Oh no." Piper said. She went downstairs. "Paige I told you a million times to be careful and you just ruined...." Piper said. Then suddenly a big crowd said "Surprise!" Piper then looked at everything that was in the room. Leo came to her side. "Leo honey. What's all of this?" Piper asked. "Your baby shower." he replied. "You are too much." she said. She went over to Phoebe. They kissed each other on the cheek. "Hey sweetie. So how's Prue?" Phoebe asked. "Wait you knew about this?" Piper asked. "Yeah but you should really thank your husband." Phoebe said. Piper went over to him and lightly hit him. "I told you I hate surprises. But thank you for being the most amazing husband in the worl." Piper said. "And thank you for considering of having this child." Leo said. "I love you Leo." Piper said. "I love you too Piper." Leo replied. They kissed and start to look at the present for the baby and for Piper.  
  
Okay that's it. Well now who should I do next. Phoebe and Cole? Or Paige and Glen. 


End file.
